vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Haut
The haut are the ruling and highest class aristocracy of the Cetagandan Empire. The haut are effectively the ruling upper upper class of Cetaganda. While they do not control the military directly, they control the ''ghem''-Lords that do run the army. They are genetically engineered in the most flagrant manner possible: they are trying to perfect humanity. Haut Lords The male haut are called haut Lords. The word "haut" is used as an adjective rather than noun. :Example: "She was not one of the lower classes, but haut." :Example: When referring to a haut Lord (or Lady) one says, "That is the haut Lord Kety." Satrap Governors There are eight planets that comprise the Cetagandan Empire. Each planet is ruled by a haut Governor. These positions are rotated around in five year terms to prevent the governors from developing a power base. haut Ladies The haut ladies are completely distinct from the Haut Lords. They run the haut genome and ensure genetic progress is made for the good of the haut. Most haut Ladies are hidden from public view through the use of floating force bubbles, which are impenetrable to all fire save ship-mounted ordinance. Almost no ghem, let alone "outlanders", see haut women outside of their bubble. Haut wives are used as double-edged prizes to the most successful ghem-Lords. Their primary role is to introduce new genetic traits to the ghem race. Haut wives use the privilege of their force bubble; the most polite way of addressing them is not to at all by pretending they still are in their bubble, and never address them directly, or even look at them. Star Crèche This is the most exclusive haut governmental department, in which human genetic experimentation goes on, in what one might call "a giant eugenics project." The Empress of Cetaganda is responsible for directing the evolution of the Cetagandan race, using the ghem as live experimentation. The Empress herself is responsible for genetically creating her Imperial son, modifying the combined genes of herself and the reigning Emperor. Trials are used to create the genderless ba servitors, who are literally genetic brothers (or at least cousins) of the Emperor. The Crèche is also the source of the most deadly and arcane of biological weapons in the galaxy, which even terrify the ghem. There are few rumors of internal use of them; most of the known use of haut biological weapons were displayed during Ba Dubauer's reign of terror in Quaddiespace during his attempt to steal a Crèche's child shipment. Within the Crèche grounds, haut ladies do not need the use of their force bubbles. Planetary consort This is the female counterpart to the Satrap Governors, though their appointments are lifelong instead of every 5 years. Their titles are the "Consort" of their planet, instead of to the governor. They are charged with facilitating contracts for the creation of the haut children for their planets, acting as intermediaries between the haut lords and the Empress and supervision of the yearly shipment of haut children who are created at the Celestial garden on Cetaganda, and sent to each planetary satrap. See also * The Ba of Cetaganda * The ghem of Cetaganda Category:Cetaganda